HP: Mage Uprising
by Doctor Corvus
Summary: Summary: Instead of Harry Potter it's Hera Potter, also Hagrid finds a baby in some bushes and decides to put him in the same basket as Hera, not thinking of the consequences.


Summary: Instead of Harry Potter it's Hera Potter, also Hagrid finds a baby in some bushes and decides to put him in the same basket as Hera, not thinking of the consequences.

Chapter I: Logan, Hera, and Dudley (Black Mage, Summoner, Paladin)

Once upon a… hmph, a ger- woman named Petunia Dursley nee Evans opened her door to get the morning papers for her husband Vernon, only to find instead a big basket on her steps and no paper in sight. Meaning that the paper boy was, once again, late. She resolved to have a talk on the phone with his boss that evening, and took the basket inside to show Vernon. After opening it, the two were greeted by the surprise of their life; inside was a soft blue blanket and, more importantly, two children. Two sets of eyes blinked blearily up at them, one pair shiny ocean indigo and the other a brilliant emerald green. A little boy with the beginnings of a silver grey head of hair, baring his gums and making little 'grrrr'ing noises up at them and clutching a tiny stuffed wolf in his chubby infant hands. And beside him lay a little girl with a mass of black and red hued curls already growing, and a lightning bolt shaped scar stretched from just over her left eyelid and up past her tiny brow onto his forehead. Attached to the basket were two notes, one that read the following: " _Entrusted to you is the life of Hera Lilly Potter. There are wards to keep him safe around your home, never let him stray from your sight",_ in sweet flowing script, and the other looking like it had been hastily written by a madman with a crayon, saying: " ** _on the way over I also fond this one cry-ing in some bushes. Thot you may like him too. I named him Logan. PS, he bytes_**." Just as Petunia read aloud that last bit, the little silverette leaned up and chomped her toothless gums onto one of Vernon's fat fingers with a ferocious 'grrrrr."

Few years later

It was the first day of school, and Petunia Dursley was worried. Now normally she was worried. It was sort of her default state most of the time, she worried about Dudley, she worried about the neighbors, whether or not her house was burning, and she worried about all the other things she considered normal to worry about.

Often she also worried about Hera. Or more particularly her incidents. She had formerly considered magic to be freaky and this had passed on to both Dudley and Vernon. That opinion had ended several years ago when it had first happened around Logan. The little boy was cute, curious, and already a genius with anything mechanical, all of which both he and Vernon liked, despite his quirkier habits and excitable mix nonchalant nature. Dudley complained that Logan got a computer before he did, but mostly liked him. The reason Petunia was worried at the moment, though, was that her wonderful, innocent little boy was in the back seat bouncing in excitement next to her sister's daughter Hera and her own son Dudley, on the way to first grade.

This was what she worried about most. Like Lily, the boy had developed what Petunia and Vernon grudgingly acknowledged as "magic", after Petunia accidentally bought a jar of raisin cookies instead of strawberry ones at the market. Logan had practically exploded.

Flashback

Logan came in the kitchen wearing matching black shirt and shorts. He spots some cookies and looked closer at them then froze. "Wait a minute. Those cookies aren't strawberries. Those...are...raisins. WHYYYYYY-HY-HYYYYY?! DESTROY THE COOKIE DISPENSING JAR! DDDDDIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!" and, ultimately, destroyed the cookies, the jar, and the part of the counter they were sitting on as well.

Logan looks at the counter for a moment.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!"

Present

Probably was a bad idea to have the kids playing adventure magic games.

So just like Lily, Logan had what Petunia didn't. This time around though, Petunia was determined to stick with her adopted son. She would even try to be nicer to Hera, if only for Logan's sake. She had been jealous of Lily and had missed out on so much of her sister's life because of it. She refused to let it be the same case with her little girl. That wasn't even counting Vernon's opinion. He was eager to see Logan join him at Grunnings someday, and if that meant allowing magic, then so be it. He said that one day the little boy would be in charge of the business, but honestly Petunia would be rather surprised to see Logan in charge of Grunnings. She was more likely to head a demolitions or technological business. The sliver haired boy was able to make explosives by age five and tried to blow up the neighbors cats after Vernon mentioned he didn't like them prowling around the yard and scratching up the flower beds. By six he was an expert on mechanics or anything mechanical! Able to build things from nothing but scratch with only his imagination alone, such as creating a electrical land mine that fried a cat once. Hera and Dudley had both thought it was amazing, while she and Vernon had been worried about criminal charges. Surprisingly, Mrs. Figg next door seemed to completely ignore the event, even when her cats continued to trigger traps, and continued to barely escape alive from the tiny explosions.

Keeping all of this in mind, if the boy managed to make it through the school week without incident Petunia would be immensely happy.

Sometime later

Petunia was not happy and not surprised.

It was only two days into school when she had gotten called into the principles office where she found Logan, Hera, Dudley, and three other boys with a fowl stench on them, the four boys and one girl all sitting glumly in front of his desk and Logan grinning wildly. Logan was gleefully telling the principle about what had happened, with many far fetched hand gestures, as Hera and Dudley nodded solemnly along and the other boys sniveled.

Petunia caught just the end of the story: "So then I finally had my wolf back on my belt and than that rat bandit over there, he tried to steal it again, so I chopped him in neck the neck then kicked him between the legs after that his two buddies showed then this how it played out: I'll come and ask for a name, then while they are confused, attack… with a stick… like a planned it! I'll kick your legs in, then use an epinephrine to bring you back from from underneath… and then attack you again! Take out your legs and say "Here's the med pack do you want?" Then I'll force feed you rotten kiwi till you vomit! Tie you up and leave at the big tree then light the stink bomb fuse walk away while you lay in your waste in stench! Then my brother and sister showed up so I yelled: "That's right, motherfuckers - my fame about to teach you some MANNERS! Nobody steals Dread Wolf' Pride and lives!" Which was when the teacher came up and yelled at me for saying a bad word and said that I shouldn't try to have my sibs beat up the bad guys but the teacher is obviously wrong and you should fire her for supporting bullying. Oh, and you should also have kiwi at snack time, I hear there good for your kidneys"

The principle looked up an Petunia then, raising an eyebrow, and she realized that this would take a while.

The two years passed. After a few more cases of bullying and the increasingly violent magic incidents that followed said bullying. Logan, somehow, managed to infuse magic into his physical attacks and managed to learn Kung Fu from movies. It was a funny watching the feral boy Judo throw or high kicking some cracker messing with his bother and little sister. Due to Logan's appearance everyone thought he was a delinquent, but after noticing how friendly he was to his siblings and to little kids that were being bullied and protected them.

Bully's really should stay away from Logan.

 ** _Christmas_** **_Day_** , **_1987_**

Dudley Dursley woke up with a gleam in his eye, the blonde boy sat up and looked about his room and then slid out of his bed focused for the day ahead. It was Christmas, which meant two things, opening presents with his sister and brother, and seeing Aunt Marge. He would really rather focus on that first bit honestly, Aunt Marge was a bit much to take in.

Opening his door and padding down the hall as gently as he could he opened his sisters bedroom door and quietly stepped inside. Walking up to the red hued blackette he shook her gently and the slight girl groggily opened her green eyes to stare at him in confusion.

"Dud, wuz go'in on..." She began sounding only partly coherent as she rubbed sleep sand from her eyes, grinning he leaned forward and whispered his reply. Her reaction was all he could hope for.

"It's Christmas morning" Eyes widening she shot up and her brother stepped back snickering as one hand snatched up her stuffed deer toy and the other latched onto his arm in one motion, instantly moving towards the hall as fast as physically possible. The two siblings made it to their parents/aunt & uncle bedroom door and rushed inside hopping onto the foot of the bed giggling.

The sound and motion woke the adults who both rather begrudgingly sat up to see two grinning faces, as one the children yelled, "IT'S CHRISTMAS! HAPPY CHRISTMAS!" Vernon and Petunia exchanged wry smiles as they shook their heads.

"Oi!" Everyone turns to see Logan wearing torn pjs and his wolf bandana tied neatly around his head and feral hair. "You wake them up and not me!?"

Ten minutes later, the family downstairs as the children tore open their presents, the Dursley's tried not to go too overboard, three large gifts each along with what was in their stockings. This year was different though, there was a large box with the children's names on it, the only item to survive the wrapping paper apocalypse.

Sharing a knowing look the siblings rushed the large gift and tore the brightly colored paper off it to take in their new bounty, Hera cocked her head to the side and turned to her dad before speaking.

"Dad what's a Nintendo?" Snorting the mustached man took a sip of the black coffee in his hand, the only thing keeping him awake at the moment mind you, before responding.

"That is a video game system, Gibbons down in accounting got one for his son for his birthday and he seemed to rather enjoy it, I thought it would be something to idle the time away when the weather was bad and the like" Nodding at this the children thanked their parents and eventually helped clean up the mess they'd created, a time later they'd dragged the large boxed game system upstairs and hooked it into Logan's TV.

"What should we play first? Dudley asked, looking through the handful of games they'd gotten with the system, Hera grabbed one whose box art caught her eye and ripped the cellophane wrapping off it.

"Lets try this one, it's called Final Fantasy" Popping the cartridge in she pressed the power button and...nothing happened. The siblings exchanged a look and Dudley shrugged as he turned the power off and pulled the game out of its slot, turning to his sister he shrugged again.

"Err... maybe it's dusty and not making a connection?" Logan suggested

Hera nodded in turn, "Yeah probably it, blow on it I guess?" Doing so Dudley took in a deep breath and blew on the circuit contacts, sliding the game back into its slot and hitting the power button again they were greeted with a pleasant digital melody as text played across the screen.

The world is veiled in

darkness. The wind stops,

the sea is wild,

and the earth begins to rot.

They people wait,

their only hope, a prophecy...

'When the world is in darkness

Four Warriors will come...'

After a long journey, four young warriors arrive,

each holding an ORB.

As Hera read the quickly scrolling script to her brother she couldn't help feeling a bit irked by it, "Everything falls apart and people just wait for someone else to fix it?"

Dudley nodded in turn, "Dad calls 'em layabouts...well lets get started..." The character creation screen loaded up and they were asked to name their hero's, Hera noted that there were only four letters available and grinned widely.

"Name the fighter BigD, like you!" Logan laughed and Dudley rolled his eyes but smiled in turn as he did so, as they were prompted to pick the second character he paused when it was already loaded as a thief.

Dudley's nose crinkled at that, "Dad says thieves are the worst sort, are there others?" Taking the controller Hera cycled past the monk and ended up on the Summoner, handing the controller to Logan she smiled sheepishly at his and Dudley quizzical looks.

"I err… like the summons..." blushing a bit she averted her eyes as Logan and Dudley laughed, when she turned back to the screen she saw her name proudly displayed under the mage, "Don't name it after me!" Giggling her brothers gently pushed her shoulder which, due to their larger size and her tiny frame sent her off the edge of the bed. Hopping up she glared at her brothers who had already cycled past the other party members (with Logan choosing the Black Mage) to start the game.

"Too late to do anything about it now sis, come on lets see what we've got!" Sighing she clambered back on the bed and pouted next to her brother who blithely ignored her, he was quite literally the only person her pout did not work on and he knew it. They took turns playing and Hera couldn't help but admitting she took a liking towards her namesake, she liked the summons that aids in fights.

King/Queen of AOE, able to bring powerful supports, sure the summoner wasn't the best at anything but (s)he could do everything, as long as (s)he was supported by the fighter, white, and black mages (s)he fit in perfectly. A few hours later their rather perturbed mother/aunt entered the room, her annoyance melted a bit seeing her children leaning against each other completely enamored with their game.

"Ahem" She coughed out, the kids hopped up and turned to their mum/aunt who only shook her head at the Trio, "Your Aunt Marge is here, come down for dinner you two have been on that infernal thing all day as is." Saddened, but having no desire to annoy their mum enough to get their new toy taken from them the siblings left the room and went to deal with their drunk relative.

You knew it was going to be a bad day when their dad looked tense around his sister, it meant she was more drunk then usual, her huge slobbering dog staining the carpet at her feet as it lay on its side not helping matters at all.

Leaning in to whisper to her brothers Hera quietly asks, "Is it dying?"

"I hope so" Logan mutters, despite being a dog person… he really didn't like that dog.

That was when the Trio earned their Aunt's attention, she grinned happily when she took in Dudley, "DUDDERS! How is my boy doing?" Gaze shifting to her niece and nephew her smile fell in an instant, "Girl, you haven't been causing any mischief have you?" Hera kept her annoyance in check but Dudley bristled at the comment, Logan grabbed his shoulder and squeezed it gently to calm him.

It was something he and Hera did often really, Dudley had anger issues, and he could get violent if no one headed his temper off, that's where Logan or Hera came in. As long as one of the two was around their her brother to give a soothing word or a calming touch his anger would drop down to a simmer, and while it hurt that their aunt treated Hera so poorly and ignored Logan it wouldn't do for him to get in trouble. A small part of them though was rather pleased that he would rise to their defense, kind of like how the fighter protected the mages really.

"I'm doing fine Aunt Marge" Dudley seethed out as pleasantly as he could as he took his place at the table, Hera sliding in next to Logan trying her best to look as small as possible under Marge's glare. She never could figure out why the woman disliked her so much, they were family weren't they? She'd brought it up to her parents before but they were, err... what was the word... right, they were evasive about it.

So what followed was an awkward dinner and half hearted farewells which ended up getting them seconds of dessert and firm hugs from their mum/aunt for being so courteous to, as she put it, 'The foul bint'. Hera filed that away for later, if her prim and proper aunt felt that way about Marge well... maybe she shouldn't worry too much about what the woman thought.

Two days later found the siblings near literally kicked out of the house, they'd been on their Nintendo nearly the entire time and their incredibly frustrated mother/aunt demanded they get some fresh air. Dejected but being far too aware they couldn't really argue with her the pair went strolling through the back garden and into the woods surrounding their neighborhood.

Eventually Dudley picked up a stick and begin twirling it about himself, Hera grinned and grabbed her own stick along with Logan and thus began an impromptu sword fight. She was quick and agile, stabbing forward with darting jabs while Dudley was all powerful heavy swings whose strikes made her stick vibrate in her hands, Logan, using his stick more like a staff, was twirling his stick at such a fast rate that it seems like a brown blur.

As always, Logan was at a disadvantage, and while the boys didn't intend to their constant taunts were getting on her nerves, it wasn't her fault she was a girl and so tiny! Stupid boys with their stupid bigger bodies, gasping as her stick snapped in half while Dudley laughingly taunted her she extended a finger towards him and yelled out the first thing that came to mind.

"CHOCOBO!" To her unending shock a Chocobo appears right in front of her and slammed into Dudley, with Logan promptly dogging the incoming bird, he fell to the ground screaming and she rushed forward batting at the bird away. He was panicking but managed to roll around, gasping his blue eyes were displaying shocked pain as his fingers brushed the bruised flesh in the center of his chest.

Crying hysterically Iris was running her hands down her face shrieking near incoherently, "I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorry-" She didn't know what to do, how had she done that, why had that worked? She'd seen kids play pretend all the time at school and they never conjured a human size bird out of thin air much less hurt their siblings with it! Wait... could... could she do more?

Spreading her fingers over the bruised chest she yelled "CURE!" But nothing happened. Why didn't it work? How had the summon spell worked? She was really angry at Dudley and Logan for being stronger then her and well... maybe that was it?

Logan saw the determination in the little redhead, but he crouched down and placed his hand on Dudley's chest pushed all his will into his fingertips, "Cure"

This time, this time something happened, there was a dull blue glow and Dudley's sobs began to slow down and eventually stopped altogether. Eventually, he sat up and touched his unblemished skin, no signs of the painful bruises present, turning to his still blubbering sister and feral brother he pulled them into a firm hug. Hera quickly returned, after a time she eventually shuddered out two words. "I'm sorry."

Sighing Dudley decided the best way to resolve this situation was to focus on the positives, not, for instance, how they were going to explain his torn shirt and jacket to their mum/aunt. Getting her to focus on his face he shot her a wide grin that she returned with a shaky smile, she was still crying though but he figured that was a girl thing and wisely kept that thought to himself.

"Hera don't you realize what this means? What you are?"

She sobbed again and buried her head in his shoulder, "I'm a freak!"

Sighing Logan pushed her upright again and shook his head, "No Hera, you're a mage! You're a Summoner mage!" At that she paused, yes she'd accidentally hurt her brother, but Logan also healed him, she... she was magic! She was a mage!

Her terrified tears forgotten she returned his grin, "Blimey... I am!"

Dudley & Logan stood and then helped their sister to her feet and was soon rubbing his hands together greedily, "What else do you think you can do?"

She 'hmmd' at that a bit before nodding, "Lets try summoning some more" Dudley nodded in turn taking her hand as they walked deeper into the woods, neither of the three having any idea how this days events would change the entire world.

Logan smiles as he watches the two head into the woods, the feral looking boy picks up a long, thick stick and heads off to follow his siblings

Hera

New summon acquired!

Chocobo

Logan

New spell learned!

Cure


End file.
